


揭露

by prettivividpretti



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettivividpretti/pseuds/prettivividpretti
Summary: “讓他震驚的不僅是發現他兒子最好的朋友，或是說波特的兒子，在束縛俱樂部是一名調教師。還有看見那個男孩──擺脫了普通的牛仔褲和那件他常穿著去莊園的T恤──現在打扮地衣冠齊楚。”





	揭露

**Author's Note:**

> 原文走  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/9833102byLlaeyro

德拉科踏進房間並抽出魔杖、快速地鎖上門，錯綜複雜的魔咒現在已經熟捻於心──不過是部分的例行工作，每次拜訪前，德拉科會寫好通行密語並留在桌上，只有他的調教師能在那晚看到看到，依照俱樂部的規定，他走進右方、那扇只有他能進入的門。

瀏覽更衣室，目前都順著他所安排的布置，淡藍色的磁磚排列在小房間的牆上，幾個掛勾依附在牆上而一個凳子在架子之下，另一邊，洗手台佇立在淋浴間和全身鏡之間，德拉科快速地脫下袍子，有條理地將它們掛在鉤子上，把鞋子塞入架子並摺好在內的襪子，最後，他摺好自己的褲子放在凳子上，然後向全身鏡走去。

想當然爾，一切如他所料；平坦的肚子、緊實的胸部、清晰的肌肉線條，也沒有任何格格不入的毛髮，僅僅是想像接下來將發生的事就讓他半硬，他的陰莖在修剪整齊的陰毛中微微彎曲，他的手滑過他完美無瑕的胸部、讓它們在往肚子的路上拽住乳頭，在他的屁股到大腿間激起一陣騷動。剛要轉身，他就看見一顆痣──只有一個，而且非常小，但確實有顆痣在他屁股上，他煩躁地收緊下顎，但他知道沒有時間浪費在這一小點上，或許他們根本不會注意到，德拉科轉身，扭過頭後將肩膀稍稍向前彎曲，他將手撐在牆壁上，再傾斜一點點，分開大腿看他那蒼白、平滑的洞口，他知道這麼做是不必要的，在俱樂部工作的調教師都經過良好訓練而且領有高薪，根本不需要客戶清理他們自己的屁眼，然而，德拉科總是享受期待的片刻、順從著天真的好奇、極少壓抑喘息或讓他們第一次看到時的驚訝。他愈需要這些活動帶給他的舒壓感，就愈忍不住丟出一點點權力讓對方失衡，德拉科站起身、匆匆一瞥確保衣物都在，便悠悠走進玩具室。

如果房間沒有按照德拉科的指示建立，那會非常明顯，儘管很久沒有錯誤了，但德拉科總是習慣性地檢查，在一排的鉤子上，德拉科沒有看到任何拿來放進嘴巴或是罩住頭的用具，他瞥了一眼假陽具架，除了寬大的底座沒有看到任何東西，他繼續檢查，畢竟他不會讓任何東西卡著他的屁眼去聖芒戈，一如往常，沒有小馬束縛或是犬條的用具在角落的籃子裡，沒有任何不應該出現的用品，德拉科開始思考下午的行程。

魔杖輕擊了下屁股，他把戒尺和馬鞭放在視線範圍，想了想，他不是很想要突然的、尖銳的痛楚，他把乳夾也遮住了，舒展桿是下一個要考慮的，最近天氣很冷，膝蓋時常會不舒服，所以排除手銬和腳銬，剩下的都可以，德拉科決定，他從不喜歡限制他調教師的創意力，也是為了壓抑自己的期望，他快快地瞥了一眼調教師的門便走去遊戲室。

他拿起掛在把手上的毛皮手銬，讓它滑落到自己的手腕上，看著它神奇地緊貼著手腕，他拿起他的魔杖指著手銬。

“紅。”毛皮手銬快速地發熱然後變成紅棕色，魔杖仍指著他握著的手銬上，他讓顏色裝滿腦袋，它便再次發熱，隨後黯淡下來，全都準備好了，當德拉科握上遊戲室的把手時，他感覺他的胃攪動不已，他好奇門後會出現甚麼，僅僅是房間布局也可能透露調教師的身分，再次瞥了眼通向調教師室的門，他轉動門把。

房間與他想像的大相逕庭，通常，德拉科會找到些有關調教師的線索，有些特別明顯：馬克喜歡地牢，班恩和盧克更偏好工業風，全是混凝土的地板和柱子，大部分的喜歡豪華臥室，塞滿他們挑選的、有個性的家具，常常是豪華的軟墊，但這次完全不像德拉科所看過的任何一種。

裝潢十分簡單，四面牆被漆成了天藍色，而地板看起來稍稍暗了點，不是地毯，但卻又很軟，德拉科認為它因安全考量被施了某種咒語，一片控制板黏在右邊牆上，向天花板延伸，有幾個孔和插槽，好像是用來支援大量插件的，他又注意到門邊的牆，看起來很普通，平常也用來放德拉科手上的手銬，而下面幾個鉤子和架子是用來擺放調教師挑選的玩具，在鏡子裡的另一端是一堆奇形怪狀的墊子，德拉科不曉得是不是門壞了，但這給他一個有趣的機會。

德拉科將他的魔杖放在架子，看向地上普通的標誌，他在門和鏡子中間，但不在正中，他跪下並面對鏡子，沿著標記移動，在鏡子裡檢查自己的姿勢，他的手緊緊抱住背、低下頭，他不需要等多久。

身後的門在轉動時發出聲音，但他沒有抬起頭，只是小心翼翼地等候命令，男人並沒有在踏入房間時發出噪音，所以不是艾利斯，他只是走幾步就停了下來，詭異的沉默讓德拉科頭皮發麻。

“你能服從嗎？”男人說道，而德拉科慶幸此刻他的頭是低著的，這能掩蓋住他小小的皺眉，那些不尋常的裝潢現在變得合情合理；他們給他一個新男孩，他壓下嘆息然後回答理所當然的問題。

“我會服從的。”

“不，你能服從嗎？”他強調，然後向前一步，德拉科感受到他的存在，就在他肩膀後。“看著我。”

“阿不思…...”他的語調因驚訝而顫抖，他突然轉過身看向男人，而不是透過鏡子，讓他震驚的不僅是發現他兒子最好的朋友，或是說波特的兒子，在束縛俱樂部是一名調教師。還有看見那個男孩──擺脫了普通的牛仔褲和那件他常穿著去莊園的T恤──現在打扮地衣冠齊楚。儘管他的服裝看起來很像麻瓜，但很是賞心悅目，是暗綠色的三件套西裝搭配白襯衫，腳上穿的是一雙紅棕色皮鞋，不僅僅是因為他的穿著，他有著不同以往的自信，專注地看向德拉科，至少那亂糟糟的頭髮還很熟悉，他看起來毫不費力的自信，大喇喇地披著外套站在那兒。

“回答問題。”阿不思命令。

“你能調教我嗎？”德拉科冷冷地說，他知道這孩子，他以前很瘦弱且安靜矜持，而德拉科也不是典型的服從者，他十分懷疑為何他們給他送了個小波特來。

突然，阿不思屏住呼吸，又彷彿剛剛不曾如此地放鬆，然後那個以前在周末拜訪莊園的男孩向前，焦躁地揉著二頭肌，轉移重心。“聽著，馬爾福先生，我讀過你的文件，而我當時不知道這是你，這不是我第一次工作時遇到熟人，我知道我能滿足你的需求，但如果對你來說太奇怪，我能跟別人交換。”

德拉科瞇起眼“我十分懷疑你能滿足我。”

他嘴角抽了下，好像要壓抑傻笑“不如這樣，如果你不滿足地踏出這裡，我會自行承擔這次費用”’

“你明白我甚至奢求我能享受這次。”德拉科試著讓他聽起來更像是自誇，而不是憤怒，當你半硬全裸地跪在地上，這一點都不簡單。

阿不思看起來沒被激怒，他只是交叉雙臂“而你認為我住在倫敦市中心一間低級公寓裡？這與錢無關，重點是你要心甘情願地付錢。”

好吧，德拉科不會錯的，這是十分誘人的交易，僅僅是這一次的費用無疑會對阿不思的古靈閣帳戶造成壓力，無論如何，德拉科僅僅是想到如何壓迫阿不思的工作就很是自信了。

“那好吧，主人……”德拉科默許。

阿不思露出了笑容，把西裝外套掛在牆上的鉤子上，當他向走回時，那個格格不入的男孩不見了，阿不思站直挺胸，散發著自信和權威。

“基本規則，首先，眼睛向前，除非我下了別的指令。”

德拉科頭轉向鏡子，再一次看向阿不思的鏡像。

“第二，你能說話，這是出於尊重，不需要允許就能做。”

更出乎德拉科意料“尊重，我可不同意。”

“儘管如此，我也不會讓你簡單地反抗我，我不是要來懲罰你的，如果你只是想要被粗暴地對待，你要表現良好，如果你不喜歡，你任何時候都能說出安全詞，明白？”

好吧，德拉科倒是沒有想到，他得承認這男孩有點精明，這句話堵住他的嘴了，他之前學到了激怒每個調教師的藝術，如果他想要調教師更用力、更快、更粗暴，他只需要對他們說點話，但阿不思沒有這麼簡單。

但他也不感興趣。

“好的，先生。”

“第三，你不用經過准許就能射出來。”

德拉科忍不住了，他轉頭看向阿不思。

“眼睛向前。”阿不思皺眉“那是我唯一的要求。”

“抱歉，先生。”德拉科輕輕地說並重新看向鏡子“但我從來沒聽過這麼荒謬的規則。”

阿不思氣笑了“這就是你的極限嗎？”

德拉科瞇起眼睛“不，先生。我應付的了，但我想我還是不清楚規則。”

“解釋。”

“那麼，如果我表現好會被懲罰，我表現不好會得到什麼？”

然而，阿不思露出了肯定的微笑，他的舌頭從嘴裡探出頭來，輕輕地舔濕嘴唇然後向前站，向前傾身在德拉科耳邊說。

“我會溫柔地操你，小心地準備你，慢慢地幹你，不留下任何標誌或印記讓你想起這次。”

“你不會的。”德拉科身體發熱。

“那就試試看。”他輕挑地回應，站直、鬆開領帶“現在，站著，我想好好地看著你。”

德拉科拒絕伸向他的手，阿不思知道他膝蓋不適，然而牽住阿不思的手無疑會讓進程更為快速而且更不令人窘迫，德拉科快速地深直四肢，擺好姿勢，他的手緊緊貼著背，低下頭，阿不思不贊同的聲音讓他想起他的規則，看進他前方的鏡子，阿不思已經在房間後方拿了鞭子走回來。

“已經準備好鞭子了？真是新奇。”

“我喜歡與眾不同，”阿不思走向德拉科，並衝他露出了個猥褻的笑容從頭到腳打量他，他的眼神變的尖銳，從每個角度打量德拉科“哦，這真……奇怪。”

德拉科沒有上鉤，他只是用餘光看著阿不思眉頭緊鎖向他靠過來，他停下呼吸，好似要講些什麼，但僅是拿著鞭子繞著德拉科，德拉科透過鏡子注意著他的動作，他沒有舉起鞭子，他只感覺到它緩慢地拖過從他的脊椎，然後從他的屁股滑開，阿不思在他面前站定，距離一英尺不到，但德拉科只是越過肩膀看向鏡子。

“你的身體看起來很可笑。”

德拉科幾乎無法抑制自己不去檢查，但他無法壓抑他聲音中的憤怒“希望你的諒解，什麼？”

“向前站一步，看看你自己，”阿不思指示，退到德拉科旁邊，德拉科木然地向前站了一步，思索著阿不思葫蘆裡賣什麼藥。

“我什麼都沒看見──”  
阿不思打斷他，甩了下鞭子指向他“什麼都沒有，沒有傷疤，沒有瘢點，沒有乾皮膚，甚至連穿襪子的勒痕都沒有”

“我有保養皮膚。”

阿不思拉近到一個很不舒服的距離，鞭子輕輕地舔過他的肚臍“沒有傷疤，”他特意補充道“沒有痣——啊，等等——這是什麼？”他彎下身來，檢查德拉科屁股上的漏網之魚“少算一個，是不是？”他得意的笑“你幾乎無瑕。”

“如果你那麼驚艷的話，等到你——”

“事實上，這很讓人失望，我做這個工作就是因為我享受跟男人在一起的時光，真正的男人，而不是個完美的瓷娃娃。”阿不思從腰間口袋拿出魔杖“我想要看到真正的你，可以嗎？”

德拉科收緊下顎“我希望你不要。”

他沒有聽到回應，只有阿不思笑著“喔，嚴格來說，那不是“不”，對吧？”

德拉科想要抗議，但他忍住了，這看起來糟糕的徒勞無功而且矯情，他拒絕讓自己看起來喪失發言權，所以他保持沉默。

“非常好，Revelio*”

德拉科閉起眼感受咒語洗過他，忍不住輕輕發出一聲服從的低吟，他慶幸他沒有想到用原形立現，然後快速一瞥鏡子確認他的傷疤還藏著，從那個咒語感覺來說，儘管那很快，德拉科懷疑他自己的咒語還留著。一個無聲的勝利，他想。

“好多了，”阿不思低語，眼睛和鞭子追蹤到一條從胸膛到肚子的細疤，多年前他父親留下的*“這才是活著的男人應有的身軀”

一切都無法躲藏，但至少那個他最在意的還藏著，從他乳頭上滑過的鞭子讓他輕輕顫抖，阿不思肯定地回應了一個野性的笑。

“喔，對了，還有一件事，我聽說你很會叫。”他靠的好近，讓德拉科以為他要親他“別忍著。”他笑著離開，德拉科被他嘴唇上的觸覺緊緊纏住。

他趁阿不思走向器材架時花了一點時間重新武裝自己，好，那麼，可以發出聲音，可以保留尊嚴，眼睛盯著鏡子，可以不經允許射出來，德拉科提醒自己，他可以應付這個。

大概。

當阿不思回到他身邊時，德拉科最初以為他握著某種奇怪的棒子，當他拿起他時，剝開一端，德拉科才意識到那是什麼，他不可置信地抬起眉毛看著阿不思的鏡像，但沒說什麼。

阿不思自信的笑“雙手放在旁邊，腿分開”德拉科照做，阿不思從肩膀開始用膜包裹他。

德拉科可以說他絕對沒有被膜包過，也沒有這種愛好，當膜附著在他身上又發出吱吱聲時，他也無法感受它的魅力。

“感覺怎麼樣？”阿不思問，一邊將德拉科從肩膀到腳踝包裹住，德拉科盯著鏡子，看著他被壓扁的、軟軟的陰莖。

“我看起來像三明治。”

“我說，感覺怎麼樣？”

“我覺得我像三明治。”德拉科翻了個白眼回答。

阿不思看起來在沉思，有一瞬間德拉科開始擔心，然後意識到阿不思從脖子扯下鬆散的領帶。

“閉起眼睛。”他說，站在德拉科後面，感覺到德拉科害怕了。他已經忘記德拉科申明過不要眼罩，儘管是短短的一瞬間，德拉科要保持警覺，避免任何滑過他腦海的想法。

“現在，眼睛閉著，”阿不思指示，滾燙的吐息滑過德拉科的耳朵“然後告訴我感覺怎麼樣。”

德拉科試著專注於自己的束縛，而非阿不思誘人的距離“汗臭味，”德拉科誠實地嘲弄道。

“還有呢？”阿不思壓著他。  
“被約束著，包羅萬象。”德拉科感覺阿不思在他脖子上笑了出來。

“像個抱抱？”

“我不是為了被抱才來到這裡的，”德拉科嘆了一口氣，眼睛再次睜開“我是來被綁著操的，而且我開始懷疑你要不要做下去”。

阿不思慢慢地抬起頭，眼睛看向德拉科“我覺得那對你很不尊重，不是嗎？”德拉科羞愧地看向一旁，這就是為什麼每個調教師都希望他安靜。

阿不思又在他周圍繞圈，指尖壓著膜並停在了乳頭上“你恐怕要失去你第一個獎勵了”他失望地說著，像德拉科對斯科皮用過無數次的語氣。

阿不思挖進膜裡，隨著膜啵的一聲，一隻手抓住德拉科的乳頭，另一隻手撕開小洞，以便用舌頭舔另一塊乳頭，他吸吮的動作讓德拉科倒吸一口氣，他弓起身迎上阿不思的嘴，幸虧還有緊抓著他的那隻手支持著他，阿不思收回舌頭，用手支撐德拉科，轉向他的肚子，在他肚臍那塊又刺開一個洞，抽回手指，對著潮濕的皮膚吹氣，阿不思不斷重複這個動作，這次德拉科試著扭過身，但阿不思抓著他，德拉科的陰莖又脹大，不斷壓著膜，膜帶給他的刺激讓他既興奮又憤怒。

德拉科漸漸能了解束縛的魅力了，甚至有些遺憾沒有早先享受，熟悉的興奮感又回來了，那層膜帶來的舒適及安全感勝過一切。無須負責，無須迎合那些荒謬的期望帶給他極大自由，讓他感前所未有的強大。

德拉科喜歡某種程度上的無力感——當然是指在某種情況下——只要平衡沒有被完全顛覆。束縛帶來的感受固然舒適，然而，接下來更吸引他注意的是當阿不思在他身上又開闢出一條路時，那些阿不思觸碰過的點，任何一小點都能帶給他濕冷的刺激，德拉科低吟，不僅是因為失去觸碰的感覺，還有當阿不思握住他陰莖時的反抗，他將胯下頂在德拉科的屁眼上，跪在另一邊，隨意地將領帶往地上一丟，解開最上兩顆扣子，彎下腰用德拉科的陰莖擦過他的臉、鼻子和嘴唇，感覺很好。

“我想要你吸我的陰莖，主人”畢竟他被允許發出聲音，他沒有理由不這麼請求。

“我知道。”阿不思笑著撕開膜，屈身磨蹭德拉科的睪丸，德拉科趁阿不思動作時像下瞟了一眼，看著他的前液弄髒他亂糟糟的黑髮。

“你打算這麼做嗎？”德拉科讓自己聽起來不那麼在意，他知道他無法干涉阿不思的決定，他只是想知道。

“好吧……”阿不思張開嘴巴，嘴唇幾乎掠過德拉科的陰莖，他輕輕將頭撞向它，但只是虛虛的，沒有實感“我原本打算讓你射在我的喉嚨裡，”他站起身，帶著笑拉了拉褲子“但你的表現很糟糕，所以你恐怕要失去這個獎勵。”

“我了解了，主人。”這不是很大的損失，德拉科能指名任何一個願意幫他的調教師，他享受和他們在一起的時候，但這都比不上一個服從者。

“那麼現在。”阿不思退了一步，上下打量德拉科“放鬆點。”

德拉科注意到那是一個暗示，通常調教師只會綁住他的手腕腳踝，還有一些複雜的姿勢，也沒有給他一個隔著膜的擁抱。

束縛越來越緊，這種壓迫感在一次窒息遊戲的失敗後就再也沒有過了，一旦真正嘗試過就很難戒除這種刺激，德拉科深有體會，而現在失去限制會讓他出戲，帶走他一直以來積攅的快感。

“請把我全身綁起來，主人。”他強迫自己說道。

“我接下來會用膠帶，我可以重新綁一次，我比較想要親手綁住你，但你堅持的話，我也可以用咒語，畢竟我就是來幫你的”阿不思說明的很清楚，而且很有條理，讓德拉科有點畏懼。

即使是這裡，歐洲的菁英區，調教師的動作都是基於服從者的同意。

有個惱人的字：需要。德拉科不喜歡需要，他可以接受想要，甚至是渴望，但不是需要，需要與富有和權力無關，他想說：我希望你不要，但阿不思無法意會它的真正意涵，這不值得冒險，儘管羞於承認，但德拉科需要更多的壓迫感。

他脆弱地說：“請用咒語，主人。”

阿不思輕敲魔杖，纖細的膠帶在德拉科背上划出一條路。當它們交錯在他的胸膛和背，德拉科擔心他會因為他的默認而被怎樣對待，斯萊特林懂得審時度勢，或多或少會嘲笑他現在脆弱的樣子。但阿不思不是一般的斯萊特林，他同時是波特和斯萊特林，而德拉科對這組合深深著迷。

“感覺怎麼樣？這待會會很難解開，我不想用太多，但如果你需要我可以再加。”

那可惡的字又來了，德拉科深吸一口氣，測試限制的強度，他無法分辨膜還在不再，但這樣的束縛有點超過他所能應付的了。

“還可以，主人。”他希望如此，阿不思收起魔杖開始拆膜。

這很難熬，當阿不思用他的牙齒，一切令人驚訝地色情，來自舌頭的舔舐、牙齒的輕齧、吐息的溫暖。所有膜被拆下來，德拉科全身暴露在空氣中，纖細的膠帶粗率地被撕開讓他不自覺加重呼吸，不情願的移開他原本用來支撐，而現在發軟無力的手。

阿不思撐起他，穩重又溫柔地輕撫他的背、退到胸部，讓他感到舒適，像條擱淺的魚，德拉科肩膀放鬆，姿勢不再繃緊，雙腿稍稍伸直緩解抽筋。

“手銬飛來。”阿不思說，四個皮製手套飛進他手中，他跪下將兩個銬在德拉科腳踝“是時候給你點獎勵了，這是你應得的”他笑著將另外兩個扣在德拉科手腕上，領著他到綠色嵌版“前臂抵著牆。”

德拉科靠向牆，扭動翹起的屁股，試著找個最舒適的角度，他不知道阿不思在計畫甚麼，但一定很好，阿不思變出一條繩子，穿過手銬，另一端再嵌版上打結，嵌版收緊繩子，阿不思在另一邊興奮地抓住他的手指拉向孔中，德拉科明白了，繩子末端又再次出現，阿不思快速地繫上另一個手銬，他輕拍德拉科大腿內側，讓它們張的更開，再將它們鉗住，德拉科先前沒有到那些夾子，但他只是轉過頭看向鏡子，他喜歡他現在的樣子，彎曲的背看起來好像再邀請誰，而阿不思已經移動到另一個放置墊子的角落，逕直抓了一個墊子，他還得把拿著墊子的那隻手舉過頭，以免那大的荒謬的墊子拖在地板上，當他走來將墊子放在德拉科身旁時，德拉科才看清楚他手中拿的是什麼。

一把戒尺，一端包裹著皮革充當把手。

“這就是你要的嗎？”

“是的，主人。”德拉科毫不猶豫地回答。

“我想你要先通過這個，才能有獎勵。我會先打你的屁股，然後我會把你的屁眼吃得精光，怎麼樣？”

“聽起來該死的好極了，主人。”德拉科嘟囔，阿不思笑著就定位。

“看著。”他強硬地說，德拉科確保平衡後轉頭看向鏡子。

阿不思站在一旁。從溫柔的輕擊開始，戒尺打在柔軟的肉體上，力道卻不足以染紅皮膚，然後他開始加大力度，揮動手腕並盯著德拉科鏡中的臉。德拉科輕輕咬住下唇，戒尺一下一下的打在他屁股上，讓他呼吸急促、收起胸腔。寬大的手掌游離於他的背；偶然的拍打和抓痕讓德拉科忍不住呻吟，壓下背弓起腰只求更多，被忽視的陰莖渴望著被觸碰，他試著將眼睛放在鏡子上，但當阿不思加快速度，火辣的刺痛感讓他無法保持清醒，德拉科聽到戒尺放在地上發出的咔哒聲，隨後兩隻手放在他臀部上擠壓著拍打著，讓他不斷蠕動，哭出聲來，徒勞無功地拉扯被綁住的手腕，片刻的靜默被另外一輪拍打擊碎。

他不想要掙脫，相反地，他享受掙扎，因那意味著他不需要為突如其來的高潮負責，但同時也意味著他不能躺下。

阿不思抓起綠色墊子拖到德拉科身旁，德拉科困惑地看著他把它打出一個凹陷，等他定型後，阿不思跨過一條腿坐下，眼睛齊平德拉科的屁股，雙腳彎曲以便挪向前，德拉科捕捉到他動作時的興奮神情，一邊在自在地散發著他肉棒的魅力，一邊撫平衣服，當他停止碎動向他伸出手時，德拉科還在想美白咒還管不管用。

阿不思張開下巴時，德拉科感到奇怪：沒有驚嘆，沒有評論，沒有目瞪口呆的寂靜，阿不思只是向前傾，挑逗的朝德拉科的小穴吹氣。

“我的美白咒不管用了對不對。”他忍不住問。

“喔，它還在呢。”阿不思舌頭舔過皺褶，低語道。

“那麼？”德拉科幾乎要說出來了，在阿不思的手指挖進他發紅的屁股時，嘶嘶著低語。

“那麼什麼？屁眼吃起來就像屁眼，不管它是什麼顏色。”

德拉科想要辯護，其他的調教師都因他完美的屁眼震驚，像這樣完美的供品應該被好好表揚，他完全不能忍受對方的輕忽怠慢，然而，當阿不思完全潛入、無情地舔過他的入口時，德拉科呼吸更重，他可以感受到束縛熱情的裹住他。

“媽的”德拉科哼哼道“你很擅長這個，以調教師來說。”

阿不思咯咯笑，用手指在德拉科穴肉皺褶抹開口水，退開說“是，好吧，我不是你口中典型的調教師。”透過鏡子給了德拉科一個溫暖的視線，又潛進小穴，他點著舌頭，向內擠壓且輕輕攪動，德拉科驚喘，扯著繩子，彎起腰索求更多。

“那──那是什麼？”他費力地說。

“為甚麼你以為我會像普通的調教師?”

“哦，那只是──啊！──就是那樣，不是嗎，本來就應該這樣。”

德拉科跪著，在阿不思移開嘴時，眼睛藏在彎曲的眼瞼下，阿不思親吻揉捏著臀部到大腿間嬌嫩的肉，喚回幾乎被忘記的、火辣辣的痛。

“你是唯一一個沒有指定搭檔的黃金會員，為什麼？”德拉科不知道有多少黃金會員──持續光顧三到五年或更多，所以他不理解作為一位不指定搭檔的會員意味著什麼，一隻手指熟練地回到德拉科的小穴，阿不思的手指滑過他的大腿，德拉科撞向它們喘著。

“大概只是因為我喜歡多樣化。”

阿不思沒有浪費任何時間，他知道德拉科準備好迎接第三根，德拉科歡愉地接受疼痛，盡他所能向後頂。

“不，還不行。”阿不思慢慢回應道，他應該聽起來很傲慢的，但不，他沒有，德拉科決定不去深思，他不知道為甚麼他還沒選定調教師，儘管每次他都很滿足地離開，但他無法真的決定能讓他每次都滿意的調教師，或許他害怕逐漸失去熱情，或太常來拜訪，不論如何，他懷疑他的猶豫是更多是因為自己，而不是調教師的能力。

德拉科試著忽視阿不思手指不斷滑過洞口時，發出的惱人聲音，如果他在想著那個他可能就要笑出聲來，這會顯得他很幼稚。很快的，他被阿不思的手指轉移注意力，他換回兩根手指，令人發狂地彎曲搓揉前列腺，德拉科低吟，身體不由自主地顫抖。

“你想要射出來嗎？”

“是的，主人。”德拉科立馬答道，漸漸向熟悉的感覺屈服。

“那好吧。”阿不思聳肩，一隻手覆上他的陰莖，無情地按壓著，德拉科沒想到他會這麼做，只好被動地閉起眼睛放出一聲高亢的呻吟。

“媽的，太棒了…….”德拉科低語“拜託，啊！別停下，別──嗯啊！”阿不思加快撸動，高潮像潮水向德拉科襲來“快到了，操！”

德拉科猛地弓起背射出來，頭向後甩，一個長長的呻吟從喉嚨被拉出來，一隻手溫柔地滑過他的屁股，另一隻手持續撸動他的陰莖，德拉科意識回攏，慢慢抬起頭試著呼吸。興奮過後，陰莖上的手變得太多餘，他哼哼著抱怨，想離開阿不思的拳頭，但阿不思不肯。

“我已經準備好了，主人。”他喘著，希望把阿不思拉離他殘忍的動作。

“準備好什麼？”阿不思露出一個知曉的微笑，站起身踢開墊子，德拉科模糊地想著阿不思是什麼時候脫下他的馬甲和解開扣子的。

“準備好被操。”他強調最後一個字，拉出來好好品嘗。

“那樣的話，我會去拿假陽具”阿不思快活地說著，轉向背後的牆。

“什麼？”

“假陽具。”他重複，轉過身對德拉科說“用來肏你。”

這是他聽過最荒誕的事了，現在是主戲，假陽具是用來調戲準備的，德拉科深吸一口氣，感受來自膠布的壓力，他試著想出一個比較有尊嚴的方式詢問，既能讓阿不思動作，也不會讓他難堪。

“為甚麼不是你的屌，主人?”

“你說你準備好被肏了，但又沒有說一定要我的屌。”他聳聳肩。

那該死的字又來了“不一定要你的屌，我只是比較喜歡它，而且它也比較方便。”德拉科向他的胯下點了點頭。

“那麼，如果我的胯下不是你需要的……”阿不思手伸下長褲，德拉科看的到布料被頂出的線條和該死地大的東西，那條長褲或許不是德拉科先前想的麻瓜褲子，不然它無法藏起那麼大的老二“我就去拿假陽具。”  
德拉科咬住嘴唇，他不喜歡爭執，還有其他說服的辦法，他太過於沉浸在思考中了，以至於沒有發現阿不思赤裸著上身，只穿著剪裁良好的長褲在那，德拉科皺眉，阿不思已經光著腳了，他先前也沒注意到，他到底為什麼這麼反常。

當阿不思走回來時，德拉科盯著假陽具，仿製的、巨大，沒有包皮的，德拉科的穴肉不由自主地抽搐。

“真熱情。”阿不思說，用假屌的前端擴張他的蜜穴。

“如果它不是用矽膠做的我會更熱情。”

“那麼，告訴我你需要什麼，我就會給你。”阿不思盯著鏡子注視著他。

“你知道我要什麼。”德拉科冷靜地說，拒絕先打破眼神連接。

阿不思大笑，直直看向德拉科“我不會和你繞圈子，我們現在要遵從我的規則，我要用玩具幹你，對不對？”

德拉科不敢相信阿不思竟然如此自信，他不需要威脅，或秀出肌肉，他很清楚如何獎賞、或是讓服從者請求他。德拉科想求求他，他想要表演他可以多輕易地吃下那整根陽具。

“是的，主人，我想要你用它來幹我。”他低泣，誘人的弓起身。

下一件他知道的事是抵著洞口的滑嫩龜頭，阿不思慢慢地往裡推，抽插時漸漸增加深度，另一隻手穩住德拉科，小幅度的將他推向刺激，德拉科重重地抽了口氣眼睛閉起，專注著在阿不思動作時，保持呼吸穩固，這根大小剛剛好，他想著，卻突然被壓到前列腺，陰莖抖動著渴望撫慰。

德拉科的屁股碰到基座，他想他應該全部吃下去了。

阿不思沒有猶豫，他緩緩抽出來直到只剩下頂端在內，然後再一次順暢的推回去，德拉科呻吟，低沉卻熱情的，手指徒勞無功的貼著束縛著他的綠色板子。

“你看起來真美。”阿不思咕噥，德拉科叫得更大聲，用力向後推，悄悄的渴求更多“是的，主人，我想要你用它來幹我。”

“你好放蕩不羈，我喜歡你這樣。”那些話又帶來更多刺激，但德拉科已經射不出來了，如果他能在年輕二十歲的話……

阿不思向前站，彎下腰貼著德拉科的耳朵，仍不停止抽插，用鼻子磨蹭後舔著他的耳垂。

“真欲求不滿……”阿不思低吼，粗暴地咬著德拉科的耳朵。

德拉科想要吼回去、推開他、大叫、或是任何事，但阿不思的雙唇在他脖子上，尋找他鎖骨上的嫩肉，他手上的動作加快，而德拉科漸漸有感覺了，但還遠遠不夠，阿不思會控制它。

“媽的。”德拉科怒罵，但他的聲音漸漸轉弱，變成一聲嗚咽，它只能屈服的把前額壓向牆壁“為什麼你要這麼做？”在阿不思拉出假陽具時叫了出來，假陽具放在地上時伴著摩擦的聲音，德拉科轉過頭，阿不思就站在他正後方。

阿不思全裸著。

德拉科直愣愣地看著他，這裡的調教師不會光著身子，衣服是一種象徵，強調他們的權力，與他們這些弱勢的一方拉開距離，阿不思看起來卻一點都不弱勢，他伸手向德拉科下巴時看起來和先前一樣自信。

“我了解你。”他真誠地說，貼著德拉科的額頭印下一個純潔的吻，阿不思注視著他，讓德拉科呼吸加快，他靠得很近，他們的鼻子已經輕輕地靠在一起“相信我，寵物。”

德拉科知道他打破規則了，沒有綽號，沒有真名，只能有‘主人’，從沒有人打破這個規則，他現在打破了，但德拉科發現他不在乎，這一點都不蠢、或浪費時間，這感覺很親密，而德拉科想跟阿不思更親近，他想要相信他。

“我需要你。”他哽咽，試著假裝他靠在牆上的手沒有顫抖“我需要你操我，拜託，主人，我需要你的肉棒。”

“當然，寵物。”阿不思輕輕微笑，手指劃過德拉科的頭髮，德拉科貼著他，試著跟隨著他的手，他不在乎自己看起來怎麼樣了，他需要他。

他需要阿不思。

他笑他冷靜和自信、他的耐心、他的創造力，還有最多的，他的理解。那根巨屌是附加的，當然。

阿不思快速釘進去，假陽具留下的潤滑已經足夠，他稍稍暫停，雙手搓揉德拉科的屁股，輕輕打了一巴掌，德拉科哼哼著鼓勵，支著牆迎合，阿不思又打了他屁股一下，然後開始短促的刺入，火交織著性慾燒過他全身。

一隻手爬過德拉科的脊椎，潛伏在他的頭髮裡，手指扣住頭髮，突然拉起德拉科的頭，把他的頭拉向鏡子，他驚叫，頭上的痛苦和阿不思陰莖帶來的歡愉撞擊著他。

“看看你。”阿不思低沉地咕噥，“看啊。”他重複，更用力地抓著德拉科的頭髮，德拉科大聲哼哼，試著甩開他眼睛上的瀏海“你糟透了，只有我的陰莖和手銬能讓你好起來。”

這不是真的，但德拉科知道這只是時間問題，他得承認他太老了無法再承受這樣激烈的性愛。

“我已經幻想你這樣很久了，你知道的。”

德拉科不相信，但那些話還是刺激了他。

“全身赤裸、激烈、糜爛地包裹住我。”他放開德拉科的頭髮，雙手握住德拉科的臀部挺動身體，粗暴緩慢地探到內部，德拉科可憐地嗚咽，手掌在牆上打滑，只好勾住板子。

“該死，我不常這樣的。”阿不思自言自語“我想要幹你，又用力又快速，寵物，你能承受嗎?”

德拉科試著回答，但只有奇怪的聲音逃出他的嘴巴，無法分辨同意與否，他只能熱切地點頭。

“太棒了。”阿不思大吼，終於用下腹擠入，他細長的肉棒不斷輾過德拉科的前列腺，當阿不思發出一聲咯咯笑時，德拉科在不打斷他懾人的節奏下轉過頭“我沒想到你又硬了，真讓我驚訝。”

“你……”德拉科試著說出一句完整的話。

“我很令你驚訝嗎?”他喘著說，德拉科點點頭，阿不思笑出聲，在吃力的呼吸下宏亮卻破碎，德拉科笑著回應，他喜歡那個聲音，他想要聽到更多。

“天啊，我快到了，你能再射一次嗎?”

德拉科重重甩頭，但阿不思的手蜿蜒過他全身，隨著幾下粗暴的拉扯，德拉科再次哭叫著射了出來，一些口水流在阿不思的手上。

德拉科昏昏沉沉，但是感覺很好，感覺非常好，他像是在墜落，伸出手，阿不思還在那。

“噓……好了，我抓住你了，躺下吧，寵物。”

德拉科讓阿不思引導著他，在躺進墊子時發出了哼哼聲，墊子包覆在他周圍，支撐著他，有一道安撫的力量壓在他前額，感覺很好。

他覺得……很奇妙，他覺得很累、全身痠痛卻舒適，有股力量拉扯著他的手腕，然後是他的腳踝，才發現銬鍊已經被解開了。

一雙手在他身上打轉，按摩著他酸痛的區域，另隻手緩緩地在他腿上上下撫慰。

阿不思低聲抱怨，到處摸著他，但德拉科不管了，他小小地發著牢騷，阿不思抱著他時很不舒服，燈光突然黯淡下來，卻又突然太亮，而且他現在……濕濕的?

德拉科慢慢張開眼，轉著頭試著理清現況，他在一個大型浴缸裡，房間舖滿磁磚，而且潔白，阿不思坐在一旁，穿著乾淨的褲子和背心，看起來有點擔心。

“我們在哪裡?”

“我的換衣間。”他笑著對著德拉科驚訝的表情“事實上他們不會放任何咒語，只有在服從者的房間，他們很保護客戶，特別是黃金會員。”

“不保護調教師嗎？”

“我沒有說過。”阿不思說，注意地看著德拉科，他向前傾，手伸進浴缸，壓著德拉科身上的一塊膠帶，他探詢著看著德拉科，德拉科點點頭，於是他撕下那塊膠帶，溫水趴上那塊皮膚，無痛又輕鬆，阿不思著手於撕下剩下的膠帶“所以，怎麼樣?”

“你才應該告訴我，我第一次在調教師的換衣間。”

“我是說。”阿不思囁嚅“你還會……回來嗎？”

“我當然還會回來。”他立馬答道，坐起身以便阿不思撕下他背後的膠帶“我每次都會回來。”

“而且你會繼續作為黃金單身漢嗎？”

他之前聽過這些說詞 ，在這裡，單身漢是指還沒有固定的搭檔的客戶，德拉科憂慮的咬著下唇，到處看卻略過阿不思，而阿不思卻直直盯著他，這一幕著實奇異，他們還是阿不思和德拉科，但他們又有了一段新的過去，感情。

或感覺，大概。

“我……大概不會。”這對阿不思而言已經很清楚了，但是還沒有保證他會被接受，搭檔不會在調教師不情願的情況下組合，但德拉科，作為客戶，必須先有意願才行。

“我可以冒昧請問嗎?”

“好吧”德拉科含糊不清的說，隨後清了清喉嚨“可以幫我出來嗎?”

阿不思抓起他的手臂，在他站出浴缸時穩住他，他已經準備好了一條毛巾，他溫柔地裹住德拉科然後悄悄讓開一條路。

“我，嗯，我的衣服……”德拉科指著，阿不思笨拙地站在那。

“喔對！當然，這是你的魔杖，你的房間在這裡。”阿不思打開一道門，德拉科走出他們的套房，已經握住門把，卻聽到阿不思清了清喉嚨。

“如果……如果你想要，你知道，不想再當單身漢而且你允許……”阿不思走向前，在遊戲室自信時的假象和現在他的樣子天差地遠，讓德拉科頗為驚奇“規定不一定是絕對的，還有很多……方法。”阿不思伸出手，短暫猶豫了下，失控地撩起德拉科耳後的一撮頭髮。

“好。”德拉科輕聲說，緊張地笑了笑，阿不思退回他的更衣間，德拉科打開門。

“等一下！”

德拉科忍不住轉身笑了出來。

“誰要付錢？”阿不思傻笑驗證他的答案。

“我想已經很明顯了，不是嗎?”

“我不知道，但我想你可以臣服於我（drop on me）*” 他幽默地說，但德拉科沒有察覺他背後含意。

“謝謝你。”德拉科輕聲低語道，帶著微笑走進更衣室。

擦頭髮時，德拉科試著分析今天發生的所有事，但是無法專心，他很興奮，就算已經結束了，他還……想要更多，這完全是新的感覺。

德拉科全身赤裸地站在全身鏡前，看著裝飾在他胸前輕淺的粉色痕跡，他屁股上的指印、瘀青、齒痕和戒尺印相得益彰，他喜歡回味。陶醉在痕跡滿布的身體裡，一想到它們消失，他只得回到這索取更多。

他不確定接下來會發生什麼，這是近五年來的第一次，下個月太久了，但他會等，現在他會跟著規定走，無論如何，他是屬於阿不思的。

畢竟，還有……很多方法。

*  
1.根據哈利波特維基Specialis Revelio是原形立現咒，實在看不出來差別，為了通順把解釋放在第二個咒語單詞上。  
2.應該是阿不思誤認那個疤是他爸造成的，但實際上波特弄的還藏在另一個咒語下。  
3.drop on me我去查了，有 [落到……身上]的意思，還有在做愛時扭動的意象，詳見Ricky Martin-Drop it on me，前者我解讀為[把支配你的責任放在我身上]，後者很簡單，就是阿不思想跟德拉科在來一場火熱的性愛。


End file.
